


The Greatest Game of Family Feud Ever

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American Actor, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: Age of Ultron press Junket, AoU cast, F/M, Family Feud (Avengers Edition), Scarlett and Sarah-friendship, The Evans' on Jimmy Kimmel live, Whoop Whoop, with a surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sarah Evans play some Family Feud on Jimmy Kimmel with our favorite bunch of people</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Game of Family Feud Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheForest/gifts).



“Ready to go Babe?” He asked, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade.

“Haha. No!” She replied, adjusting her dress.

“Don’t worry. You look beautiful.” He said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, caressing his beard covered face.

“Look out Jimmy Kimmel, the Evans’ are comin’ for ya.”

**5 months earlier**

“I know. I know. I’m late. I’m sorry!” She said, skidding to the table that Scarlett was sitting at. Her purse making a loud thump as she placed on the table.

“You can never be on time, can you?” Scarlett said, taking a sip of her drink while smirking at Sarah.

“Oh shut it. I was Facetiming Christopher ok?” She said, skimming the menu quickly and then flagging the waiter down.

“Ooh. Well that explains it. I’m surprised you're even dressed then.”

“You’re mean you know that?”

“You love me.” Scarlett said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sarah said back.

Both of them couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Their food came 20 minutes later and they both ate fervently.

“Hey do you have an advil? My cramps are killing me.” Scarlett asked.

Sarah stopped chewing immediately and froze.

“What? What’s wrong?” Scarlett asked.

“You’re on your period?” Sarah asked slowly.

“Yeah. Aren’t you? We have pretty similar cycles.”

“No.” Sarah said.

They both stared at each other.

“Oh. my. God.” Scarlett said.

“Scar.” Sarah said simply, her emotions clear in her voice.

“Ok,ok. Don’t panic. It’ll be fine. Let’s just get the check ok?”

They payed quickly and hurried back to Scarlett’s car.

“I’ll text Romain and have him run to Walgreen’s or something ok? I don’t want the paparazzi to know anything. You’re losing it aren’t you?”

“Just a bit.” Sarah said, her face paler than before.

Sometime later they were in Scarlett’s house. Sarah was in the bathroom with the pregnancy test while Scarlett waited outside. The bathroom door opened.

“I did two just to be sure.” Sarah said quietly.

“And?” Scarlett said with baited breath.

“Positive. Both of them. And I did the math while I was waiting, my period’s almost two weeks late.”

They both stood there for a moment, not saying anything. But then Scarlett started yelling and so did Sarah. They started jumping up and down hugging each other like they were little kids.

“Ok, I need to go call Chris.”

“Go, go.”

Sarah grinned at her, before throwing her arms around Scarlett again.

“Love you, Sissy.”

“Love you too, Sis.”

Sarah went into the adjacent living room and pulled up FaceTime on her phone, clicking “Babe”. It rang for a moment and then Chris’ face popped up.

“Hey sweetheart! Are you alright? You just talked to me.”

“Uh yeah no, I’m great. I uh have some news. Some really really good news. I would rather tell you in person but I don’t wanna keep it from you.”

“Ok?” He said, suspiciously

“I’m pregnant.”

Chris didn’t say anything but instead his mouth kept opening and closing.

“Babe, say something.” Sarah said, starting to get a little concerned.

“We’re gonna have a baby?!” He said, grinning like a maniac.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have a baby you meatball.” She said smiling back at him.

Chris ran both his hands over his face, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh my god.” He said still grinning.

Sarah just giggled at him in response.

“I love you baby girl.” He said.

“I love you too, Evans. You better come home soon.”

“Rives, I’m gonna be on the next damn flight back.”

“You still have some work to do sweetheart.”

“Ugh! Do I have to?!” Chris whined.

“Yes. I love you but you gotta work.”

“Fine! But then I’ll be on the next flight back.”

“I believe you. I’m so glad I’m having our baby, Evans.”

“Yeah, me too. This is the happiest I think I’ve ever been. Tied with when we got married probably.”

“You’re a dork.” She said, resting her chin in her hand, smiling at him happily.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” He said, laughing.

**End**

Sarah was now walking onto Jimmy Kimmel’s stage with the rest of the Avengers. She plopped down in between Scarlett and Robert, right in front of Chris’ seat. Seeing as he was quite intoxicated, Sarah was the only one who wasn’t seeing as she was pregnant, she wasn’t even surprised when he started playing with her hair.

She smacked his hand, “Will you stop it?!” She said giggling at him. 

Luckily he did, now distracted by Jimmy’s questions for Hemsworth. 

“Who is the social director of the group? Who is in charge of fun?”

Everyone pointed at Evans, even Sarah. He started profusely complaining before he even saw Sarah’s hand too.

“Babe! Come on my parents are watching!”

“Hey! I can’t help it if it’s the truth!”

The whole rest of the conversation about their ‘partying escapades’ Chris could not stop laughing which made Sarah giggle as well. Eventually she just gave up on not laughing and hide against Scar’s shoulder, clearly cracking up now. When the talk turned to children Sarah couldn’t help but giggle.

“Everyone except-“ Robert started.

“Except this guy.” Chris replied, pointing to himself and laughing.

“What am I chop liver?! He’s so not immune from all of this now!” Sarah interjected, resting her hands on her pregnant stomach.

Everyone laughed, especially Chris.

“I’m sure it’s not a walk in the park carrying that guy’s baby.” Jimmy said to her.

“Truer words have never been spoken! I mean it’s nice that the nausea finally went away but the mood swings and bad dreams have been awful.”

“So you’re aware of the mood swings?” Kimmel asked.

“Yeah, usually.” She said.

“Chris, do you ever say anything to her about them?” Jimmy Kimmel asked

“Ha, no! Do you think I have a death wish? I’d rather not get yelled at like no tomorrow.”

Sarah and the others laughed. She turned around and patted his knee.

“And that’s why I love you.” She said grinning.

Jimmy laughed at her comment. After some more questions Scarlett’s pregnancy came up.

“Yeah, it’s great to wear a tight fitting cat-suit when you’re humongous.” Scarlett said.

“I know tell me about it!” Sarah said, smirking at Scarlett.

“Will you cut it out? You’re pregnant and we aren’t even filming. It’s not the same!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sarah said, both of them trying not to laugh.

But then came the fan-art. After showing some of the Science Bros, Thor and one of Steve, Kimmel broke out the Steve and Amore ones. The first one wasn’t bad at all. In fact, it was rather cute. It was a really well drawn image of Amore and Steve simply cuddling on a couch.

“Aww! That’s not bad! It’s really cute!” Sarah said, leaning over Robert to get a better look at it.

“Wow! That’s drawn so well!” Chris said.

“Isn’t it?” Sarah agreed.

“It definitely is. Here’s the other one.” Jimmy said smiling slightly.

Then he pulled out the second photo. This one was racy to say the least. It was a black and white image of Steve and Amore kissing. However, Steve had pinned Amore to a wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Steve’s uniform had been pulled off at the top and was hanging around his waist. Amore was (mostly) still in the catsuit that she was known for. Amore had one hand tangled in Steve’s hair while the other was splayed against his chest. Steve had one hand under her ass, holding her up. However the other was very clearly working the zipper of her catsuit down her body. Sarah could feel her face on fire.

“Oh my God!” Sarah exclaimed, covering her face with both her hands.

“Aww! Evans! You’re so red!” Hemsworth teased.

“Guys! My parents are watching this!!” Chris yelled, beet red as well.

“Just curious but is this how the mini Evans was conceived? Cause I wouldn’t be surprised.” Renner asked, smirking.

“I hate you all.” Sarah said, now peeking out from underneath her hands.

Thankfully, Jimmy cut to a commercial break.

“Well that was the most embarrassing moment of my life.” Sarah said, reaching behind her for Chris’ hand.

He took it and kissed her knuckles gently.

“You and me both, baby girl.” He agreed, shaking his head.

The Family Feud was going to be interesting. Everyone was completely drunk with the exception of Sarah and Kimmel obviously. And Sarah made sure to make that very clear.

“Jimmy, can I just say something before we start?” Sarah asked.

“Of course!”

“They’re all drunk and I’m not and it sucks. Evans, this is your fault!”

Everyone, especially her cast mates, were cracking up from her comment. Chris simply just gave a ‘sorry’ shrug to Sarah while she rolled her eyes at him.

Sarah was on ‘The Mans’ with Robert, Hemsworth and Scar, excitedly playing against her husband.

After Chris and Robert played against each other, it was Sarah and Mark’s turn. Sarah, who had somehow ended up with Robert’s name tag, was jokingly jogging in place, warming up to hit the button quickly.

“Let’s do this.” Sarah yelled.

“Besides superhero, name a profession that requires you to wear tights.”

“Trapeze artist.” Mark said immediately.

“Uh ballerina?” Sarah said.

Jimmy checked the score and ‘Dancer’ came up in the number 1 spot with 60 points.

“Hell yeah! You’re going down Evans!” She said, calling out her husband.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see who’s the last one standing.” He said, his competitive streak coming out.

Then Scar had to answer her question. Hemsworth attempted to supply an answer of ‘yoga instructor’.

“What?! No. They don’t wear tights.” Scar said.

“Yeah Hemsworth! What kinda yoga have you been going to?!” Sarah agreed.

Sarah could hear Chris whining from across the room.

“Will you stop whinging Boston? You’re being a sore loser!”

Chris responded by mocking her tone and voice. Sarah simply gave him the finger which made him laugh.

When they went to commercial break, Chris immediately went to Sarah’s side, pulling her to him by the waist. His face was dangerously close to hers, so much so that she could smell the tequila on his breath.

“You’re going down Rives.” He said, his eyes ablaze.

“Sweetheart, you’re losing so badly. There’s no way you can come back from that.”

He pulled her hips closer to his, her pregnant belly preventing them from getting any closer. He placed his hand on her bump.

“I bet the kid is rooting for me.”

“Ha! You wish! This baby’s loyalty lies with Mom.”

“Nah.”, he said rubbing her stomach gently,” The kid’s such a Daddy’s girl.”

“Boston, we don’t know that it’s a girl.”

“I know that. It’s just intuition.”

The crew started to call everyone back to their places.

“Love you Evans.” She said to him, placing her hand on top of the one on her bump.

“And I love you with all my heart.” He said, lightly kissing her lips.

At the last second, he placed his name tag on her baby bump, before he jogged back over to his table. As Sarah was passing Scarlett, she took her name tag off of Robert and stuck it on Scar’s top, laughing. Robert then took his tag off of Sarah and put it on his forehead.

After ‘The Americas’ failed attempt at answering the question ‘the worst place to turn into the Hulk’, Sarah was up again.

“Name the worst place to turn into the incredible Hulk.”

“The bedroom.” Sarah said confidently.

“That’s the best place!” Chris yelled.

Sarah simply shook her head at her crazy husband, mouthing “You’re insane!” at him several times.

With the final answer being correct, ‘The Mans’ won. While Hemsworth and Robert were taking a spin on on the bike, Sarah snuck over to Chris’ side.

“Told you I was gonna kick your ass.” She said grinning at him.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll just have to win against you another way.” He said in her ear.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Sarah asked, her eyebrows crinkling.

“Feeling you writhe underneath me is a pretty nice win.” He said, smirking at her.

“Yeah well check in with me after the premiere and maybe.”

“Yes!” He said, pumping his arm.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, saying, “Weirdo.”

At was it this point that the cast’s various publicity people started to corral them out of Jimmy Kimmel’s studio so that they could change and go to the premiere.

Chris offered her his hand gladly and pulled her to his side, kissing her temple.

“Let’s fuck this shit up.” She said, snuggling into his side.

He couldn’t help but laugh at her reference.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the first press story! The other's should be out probably soon or after I see AoU which reminds me T-MINUS 2(ish) DAYS!!! AHHHHHHH! COME ON MAY 1ST!!! Also someone's gonna die on Agents of Shield tomorrow...IT BETTER NOT BE ANYONE I AM ACTUALLY EMOTIONALLY INVESTED IN!!! OTHERWISE YOU BETTER WATCH OUT WRITERS!!


End file.
